


Last Words

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Lucifer holds Gabriel as he dies





	Last Words

Inspired by [this](http://www.gramunion.com/productartificiallyflavored.tumblr.com/66399519016)

***

"Brother..."

"Gabriel, brother... why?"

"They're not so bad."

"Humanity is flawed."

"Exactly. They're not perfect or pretending to be."

"Brother..." Lucifer cradled his younger brother's dying body closer to him, wishing it could have been different. Wishing he wasn't experiencing Gabriel's dying moments, courtesy of his own blade.

"Luce... just--just don't be too hard on them. It--it's not their fault."

"Then whose fault is it, Gabriel?" Lucifer murmured, pressing their foreheads together. This wasn't what he wanted to talk about as his brother brother was dying in his arms.

"Father's. He--He should have known. He shouldn't have pushed you away. You--you needed help. Support we could have given you--should have given you. He--He just--" Gabriel let out a hacking cough, and Lucifer saw blood drip from the corner of his mouth.

"Shh... It's okay, Gabe. You don't have to speak. Don't..." Lucifer trailed off, unsure what he could say.

"Of course I have to speak." A weak smile flickered across his face. "I need some good last words, don't I?" Gabriel coughed again, and more blood dribbled out from his mouth.

"Gabe? Gabe! _Gabriel!_ " Lucifer felt his vessel shake with the weight of his emotions. He pulled Gabriel's body closer to him, and pressed even closer. He was vaguely aware of shaking the entire building around him. It didn't matter. Gabriel was dead. His baby brother was dead. Because of him. He had erased his baby brother from existence. He had _killed_  his baby brother. He lifted his head and screamed at the sky.

" _Why?!?_ "


End file.
